


Reaper and Him

by xanster



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin goes to the river;<br/>it was meant to be plain and simple<br/>but Death doesn't always come easy.<br/>Sometimes it comes with a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 黑暗： darkness

It was only night and night that became day.  
The words on his wrist, the cigarette used. He had carved the words into his skin,  
They reminded him of mistakes made and the loss of him.

_je ne regrette rien_

I regret nothing, whispered he.  
The love you said, the love you made.  
In the end, society's rules and people's hate,  
They seared into you, they seared into me.

Would we have stayed together?  
Could this be fate?  
Like cherry blossoms that bloom,  
We withered away, we withered away.

And i was left here, wanting to regret nothing.  
_Needing_ to regret nothing.

The Han River lay quietly, waiting.  
I moved towards it.  
Maybe I _could_ stop regretting.


	2. [血も涙もない - he who has neither blood nor tears]

There is no teacher for love, this much he knew.  
What were Reapers? They were the fallen; not by birth but by choice.  
This much made them different.  
Once the angels in heaven, they chose to forgo the sweetness of living, of the world and of feeling.  
Their existence helped to keep the balance between the light and the dark.  
They came and flitted through the nights of the weary, beckoning, tempting.  
They weren’t evil nor were they good. They were just angels, but reaping.

For in their seduction, they redeemed.  
That man who wished to die, he left his pain behind.  
That woman who wished to cry, her tears fell like waterfalls.  
They enabled closure, just by enticing.

So it was for him.  
When he met the Reaper that very night.  
He stood by the riverside, watching the stream trickle by.  
Time seemed to stop when the Reaper appeared.  
Like the darkness around and inside, the Reaper was as handsome and sensual, meant to allure, meant to seduce.  
Although this time, his Reaper was different. He had white wings.  
Against his blackness and tanned skin, the wings shone gently.

In silence, they stood, side by side.  
A white wing slowly pushed him closer, as time ticked on by.  
A warm breath caressed his right ear, as a husky voice whispered  
‘Go on.’

Fear edged his heart and he flicked his doe eyes to the Reaper watching him.  
‘If I jumped, would I die? Would it be painful? Would you be by my side?’

He was drowning, before he had even gone over, in the darkness of the Reaper’s desire.

‘I will hold you close.  
I will have you as mine.  
I won’t let you go,  
I’ll be right by your side.’

He closed his eyes and licked his lips.  
The urge was strong, the pain was real.  
He wanted to go, and find his peace.  
The attraction was deep, the Reaper was in need.  
A soul to reap, a soul to keep.

Another whisper and a soft kiss.  
‘If I could promise you heaven,  
In exchange for your hell,  
Would you forsake me?’

No.  
He climbed up on the edge, and smiled.  
The Reaper looked at him and touched his forehead with his lips.  
His arms around him, his white wings, closed over them in a warm embrace.

‘Let’s go.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use cinematic devices in my writing. Yunho (Reaper) is kept in the third person to maintain a sense of distance. He is a Reaper, he is meant to seduce. However, it is left vague as to whether his intentions are as what he says, when he says he'll keep Changmin by his side. It could also mean he will lead Changmin to his death - since as Reaper, he is meant to enable closure, whether it be suicide or the need to cry. I have intentionally bolded Yunho's dialogue to assist readers who aren't familiar with the switching viewpoints. There is mutual attraction, like there always is when we are faced with temptation.


	3. 내 사랑 : my love

Why?

When people fall, don't they bleed?  
When anger appears, don't they seethe?  
With love, comes pain and fear,  
With hate, comes anger and tears.

In this world, the Reapers live.  
Fallen angels but they are,  
Everything they could choose to be -  
Except when they left behind their humanity.

The Beginner chooses His angels but His angels can't choose who to be.  
After all, why would you choose hell over immortality?

Yunho doesn't remember life as it used to be.  
He was an angel on earth as a human, and an angel after his days came to an end.  
It seemed a dreadful irony as the Beginner deemed it fit,  
For him to choose Reaping as his bit. 

For you became a Reaper by choice, to give up love and life and light.  
To embrace darkness' might.  
To seduce and entice and take away into the night.  
That was the Reapers' type. 

Would you have chosen hell over immortality?  
It was her and all he remembered in the days gone past.  
Her love, her smile and her face cast fast.  
Burnt and singed as she was struck into hell,  
Too many sins and judgement's knell.

What light was it that remained without her?  
The legacy of her burden was his to bear.  
He would have willingly chosen hell without a care.  
But the Beginner doesn't suffer fools gladly and he was forced to choose between hell/her and immortality.

As an angel, he would never be cast into the fiery pits, so the next best thing would do instead.

He choose to Reap, an eternal suffering for his soul.  
With no more memory and no more love to keep and hold.

But that night, that very night.  
As he stood with the other man, side by side.  
He felt the trickle, the beginnings of a dead heart delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how Yunho became a Reaper - a fallen angel that provides closure to suffering, even it meant death or a living hell. I hope this makes sense: how even the most seemingly perfect of us can hold the deepest pain of all.

**Author's Note:**

> first published on livejournal 4/7/2014


End file.
